kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Alchemy
Often overlooked by aspiring mages, Alchemy is a time-honored, rewarding discipline that can change the lives of those who master it. It is difficult, and often dangerous, to advance one's knowledge of the materials used in alchemical formulas, but continued study and hard work will, in the end, reward the alchemist greatly. Backstory Before success can be achieved, or even attempted, the beginning alchemist must understand the basic principles behind his craft. Many items in our world, mostly organic in nature, can be broken down into more fundamental essences with magickal properties. The more skilled the Alchemist, the more properites of an ingredient that can be harnessed. Combining the essences of two or more ingredients can result in the creation of a potion, which anyone may then drink. (Legend has it that a truly great Alchemist can brew potions from a single ingredient, a feat well beyond the capabilities of most.) The Alchemist's potion can have several effects, depending on the ingredients used, and not all effects are beneficial. In many cases, recipes result in a potion with a mix of positive and negative effects; it is up to the Alchemist to determine which recipes yield the best results. General/ Basic Ingredients Spider's Eyes: These Obscure eye like Ingredients are from any sort of spider. Although most Alchemists tend to extract them from Larger Spiders which seem all the more common in Current Times. The best and easiest way to extract these is by getting them from a Freshly Slain spider. It is Advised that you take caution when extracting them though as the inside of the eye seems to have an Acidic effect, so you don't want to burst it therefore Gouging it out with a large spoon is always Highly recommended. The Storage of these eyes should not be taken loosely as the eyes have been known to inflate if exposed to the air for too long and then end up in Exploding under pressure. So most Alchemists tend to put them in jars, in cool and shaded areas to lessen the chance of an Acidic Explosion. Fermented Spider's Eyes: A Fermented Spider's eye is a variation of a Normal Spider'd Eye. It takes multiple weeks and even sometimes months to Ferment a Spider eye and can be a Tedious process. To begin fermenting an eye you must first place one of the eyes into a Vat of distilled water along with a few Brown Cap Mushrooms and the Alchemists favourite, Sugar. Once you have all that in the Vat you will want to store that Vat in a Hot, damp but dark place. Also it has been known that the gases expelled from the Vat can cause anywhom who inhale it to feel light headed and drowsy. Also in extreme cases it has killed the said Alchemist by Weakening them so much that it seemed their Life had been sapped from them, but then again he was old and Bearded... Sugar: Sugar is a very Common Ingredient to say the least. To get sugar you have to grind down some Cane into a finely ground powder, Or you can go ask a Baker or a Merchant for some! It is known that Sugar can cause High amounts of Energy in Children if given to them and also the Erosion of Teeth if eaten too regularly. The Storage of Sugar is not too difficult as it doesn't rot or Explode, so keeping it in a dry place will prevent it from sticking together. Shining Melons: Hellish Warts: Ferrous Red Dust: Rare/ Complex Ingredients Golden Coated Carrot: Glowing Dust: Fiery Cream: The Tear of a Poltergeist: Singeing Fire Powder: Stale/ Mundane Potions Shimmering (Awkward) Potion: Gloopy (Thick) Potion: Earthy/ Boring (Mundane) Potion: Earthy/ Boring (Mundane) Potion with Extended Effects: Proven/ Working Potions 'Carrot' (Night Vision) Potion: Flame Defiance (Fire Resistance) Potion: Hyper Activity (Speed) Potion: Healing Potion: Rats Bite/ Spider Sting (Poison) Potion: Rejuvenating (Regeneration) Potion: Bulky/ Bruiser (Strength) Potion: Slugging (Slowness) Potion: Decaying (Harming) Potion: Fading/ Sleepy (Weakness) Potion: Magician's Whim (Invisibility) Potion: Epilogue TBA OOC Notes Anyone is Free to Edit this Page but please contact Darez14 (Skype, MC and on the Wiki), first. More Information to be added Tomorrow (14/06/2013) Category:Lore